Más allá de la muerte
by Beethlehem
Summary: —Amor no te muevas, estarás bien se fuerte por ella, nuestra hija, por favor resiste, yo te amo…— Sientes que la vida se está drenando de tu cuerpo y deseas ver por última vez el rostro de la persona que te ha hecho tan feliz, susurras su nombre con gran esfuerzo y sientes como una paz embriaga tu ser. UA NaruSaku


**D**esclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei M. Kishimoto &amp; Tv Tokio. Este Fic esta hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por &amp; para los fans de Naruto.

**A**utor: **B**etlehem _(**Elffies** en Wattpad_)

**_Este fanfic solo esta publicado en Fanfiction (por el momento) así que si lo ven en otro foro para mi sera de gran ayuda si me lo hacen saber, gracias._**

**P**areja**_: _N**aru**S**aku.

.

.

.

**M**ás allá de la muerte.

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

Observas a tu alrededor con dificultad, las luces blancas lastiman tus ojos, el olor a cloro y medicina se cuela por tus fosas nasales, tratas de moverte sin embargo no puedes, sientes tu cuerpo tan pesado.

—_No, no hables, estarás bien, te lo prometo_—

Deseas hablar, pero sientes como si tus cuerdas vocales estuvieran amarradas por algo filoso, tratas de intentar moverte repetidas veces pero es algo imposible.

—_Sus signos vitales son débiles, tenemos que ir a la sala de operaciones_—

Comienzas a escuchar el ruido de muchas personas caminando a tu alrededor, vez las luces pasar frente a tus ojos, al parecer estás en movimiento, parpadeas un par de veces todo se comienza a ver borroso.

—_¡Tienen que hacer algo!_ _Es mi todo, no puedo dejar que muera, no así…_—

Escuchas el grito de una persona, que dice que hagan algo, que te ama y no te quiere dejar ir, sonríes y con dificultad levantas tu mano hacia su rostro, sabes que morirás.

—_Amor no te muevas, estarás bien,_ _se fuerte por ella, nuestra hija, por favor resiste, yo te amo…—_

Sientes que la vida se está drenando de tu cuerpo y deseas ver por última vez el rostro de la persona que te ha hecho tan feliz, susurras su nombre con gran esfuerzo y sientes como una paz embriaga tu ser…

Sabes que haz muerto y tú alma comienza a elevarse a través de un sinfín de recuerdos, recuerdos que están siendo borrados de tu memoria, tenías tantas cosas por hacer, tantos planes y ahora no sabes quién eres.

.

.

.

.

Te levantas de un sofá blanco, miras una y otra vez, no sabes dónde estás, lo último que recuerdas son los sonidos de aparatos médicos, la voz de una persona que decía que te amaba y después nada. Vez tu ropa, la cual es blanca, te tocas la cabeza porque te duele un poco. Siempre creíste que después de la muerte no había nada, solo paz, pero al parecer te equivocaste.

Miraste una pequeña mesa color caoba en la cual había una llave, la tomaste y frente a ti apareció una puerta, al parecer tenías que salir de ahí. La abriste con cuidado, quizás solo era una trampa, estabas delirando ya. Saliste con precaución, tu instinto estaba alerta, observaste un largo pasillo negro, solo con unas ventanas muy grandes a los lados por donde se colaba una tenue luz blanca, diste unos cuantos pasos y la puerta por la cual habías salido se cerró de manera abrupta y desapareció, te estremeciste; nada de eso era normal ¿Pero después de la muerte que lo era?

Miraste a través de una ventana y un pequeño ser color azul celeste se acercó a ti.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Shiori* y tu seguro no sabes quién eres—

Te dijo con una melodiosa voz, a lo cual respondiste que no recordabas nada, ni tu nombre.

—Eso es normal— Se acercó a ti y comenzó a tirar de tu mano—Si tú quieres saber quién eres y que es lo que hacías puedes mirar a través de esas ventanas, pero siempre se pide algo a cambio, sin embargo tienes la opción de solo caminar por este pasillo y llegar al descanso eterno, tú eliges—

Rio un poco lo cual te estremeció, esa pequeña criatura te daba un poco de incertidumbre, no obstante querías saber quién eras tú y tu razón de muerte. Accediste a pagar el "pequeño precio" a cambio de la información. Te extendió un pergamino y con una "X" firmaste.

Tenías que saber quién eras y porque razón te encontrabas ahí.

Lo que no sabías es que ese pequeño precio realmente te iba a costar demasiado.

* * *

*_Shiori: El o la guia en japones._

**N**otas **B**izarras: Muy bien este es mi primer FanFic NaruSaku, espero que sea de su agrado :DD no sera un Fic largo, solo tendra a lo mucho entr capitulos, es algo corto. Este Fic sera muy sentimental, asi que les recomiendo tener pañuelos a la mano X3. Sin nada mas que decir acepto sus criticas constructivas.

_De antemano gracias por leer. Me seria de ayuda si les gusto mi fic dejen su Reviews y se lo pasen a sus amigos amantes del NaruSaku._

_Una disculpa si tiene errores ortográficos, a veces se me pasan :(_

**Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar. Necesitas estar enfermo/a para leer sobre algo que no te gusta ¿No?**

**Namarie :)**


End file.
